The Evil Arc: Daughter Of Evil
by DanceNonStop97
Summary: Rin's 14 and already the ruler of her family's kingdom. Over the years she has become a bitter, harsh Queen, ruining the lives of her subjects as it suits her needs. But when her subjects have had enough what will happen to her and her favored servant?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer! I don't own Vocaloid, Kagamine Rin and Len, the song and so on. All credit goes to their respective owners***

"Gotcha!"

"Awww!" I pouted, "You're too fast Len! Let's play hide and seek instead!"

"Okay Rin. Whatever you want to do. I'll count first," Len closed his eyes and began counting, "One… Two… Three… Four…"

I giggled and ran for the curtain as fast as my little legs could carry me. I ducked behind the curtain and waited.

I heard the door swing open and my father's voice say, "It's the best thing to do!"

"The best thing to do for our family and our kingdom or the best thing to do for you to keep your power?" my mother asked angrily.

There wasn't a reply for a while, then Len piped up, "What's going on father?"

"Well, Len… you're going to go away for a while," my father said.

"Where am I going?" Len asked innocently.

"To a… uh… town a little ways away…"

"When will brother be coming back?" I asked, peeking my head out from behind the curtain.

"Found you!" Len exclaimed.

"Hey! That doesn't count!" I argued.

"Okay… it's time out then," Len assented.

"Well Rin… he isn't coming back," my father said, taking my brothers hand.

"What?" I asked, shocked. We did everything together. I couldn't imagine a day without my little brother. I say little, but he's actually my twin. We were only born a few minutes apart.

"He's not coming back," my father said firmly, picking Len up.

"No!" I screamed, running towards Len.

My mother held me back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay," she tried to persuade me.

"Len!" I screamed, beginning to cry.

"No! No! NO!" Len screamed, squirming wildly in my fathers arms.

I escaped my mothers grasp and ran after my father screaming at the top of my lungs for him to stop, but he didn't listen.

He walked out of the door, Len reaching over his shoulder and shouting my name. He slammed the door in my face as if to seal me away from Len forever.

Years passed and I grew used to life without Len, but I also grew to become very bitter and mean. By age fourteen I was the ruler of our kingdom.

I kept telling myself I should be happy, but that didn't _make _me happy it just made me realize more and more how cruel and angry I had become.

In all reality I really_ should_ have been happy. I had everything a girl could've dreamed of. A castle, servants, riches and jewels; but I wasn't happy.

Then he returned.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer! I own nothing!*  
*Sorry about the chapters being so short, but I think they'll all be this way. It'll be quicker and easier to update.***

My lady, there is someone who wishes to speak to you," a servant said, nervously peering into the throne room.

"I don't wish to see anyone. Tell them to come on public visitation day," I said, annoyed.

"I tried, but–"

"Tell him to go away or be beheaded! I do not wish to be bothered!" I yelled, leaning forward in the throne.

"But my lady, he's very persistent–"

"Go or I will behead you along with him!"

The servant scurried away, then I heard a yelp and thump.

A few seconds later a blonde haired boy walked into the room mumbling something like, "I _told_ you to let me in or else…"

"How dare you barge into my throne room like this?" I exclaimed, rising from the throne, "Guards! Kill him!"

Guards rushed in from a few side doors and ran towards the boy.

To my surprise the boy just stood there, then he looked directly at me for the fist time and shook his hair out of his face.

I gasped, "Len…?"

"Hey sis."

I flung out my hand, "Stop!"

The guards froze.

I took a step down the stairs at the foot of the throne.

"Is it… really… you?" I asked, afraid to get my hopes up.

He shrugged his shoulders, "As far as I know, I'm me."

I took the last few steps down the stairs, looking him over again and again trying to find any sign that he wasn't my brother.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, "Len!"

I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me, "We finally finished our game."

"What?" I asked through my tears of joy.

"I found you… and this time it counts."

I laughed out of happiness for the first time in years and strangely I couldn't stop. It was like I was making up for all the laughing I would have done if I had been with Len all those years.

Len joined me, both of us crying and laughing hysterically.

After a while we collapsed onto our knees in exhaustion.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well… I'm the Queen now… so that makes you a prince!"

"No," Len said, "I lost any noble title I might have had when father disowned me. If anything, I am your humble servant."

I smiled, "Very well. My first command is to never leave my side."

Len smiled too, "A command that I will gladly carry out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I don't own Daughter of Evil, Rin, Len or Meiko. I only own my creativity. All credit goes to Vocaloid and Mothy!**

"Please! I promise we'll get the money!"

"How?" I shouted, "Your crops are failing! You have no savings!"

"We'll make it up to you with next years crops and the year after that! We _will _repay you! Please, spare us!" the young woman, Meiko, pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rin, aren't you being a little harsh?" Len whispered to me.

"Of course not," I replied, "To run a country you have to enforce discipline."

"If you keep enforcing discipline there will be no one left to enforce it on," Len said.

"Fine," I sighed, then turned to the guards restraining the woman and her parents, "Spare the girl. The parents die."

"No! Please! They're old and they don't have much life left! Let them live it in peace!" Meiko begged, "I'll do anything!"

"Why don't you spare them all?" Len asked, "A small act of kindness to your subjects could gain you more loyalty."

"I don't need loyalty. I have power."

Len just looked at the ground, not knowing what else to say.

"Fine. I'll spare them, but only because I'm bored with this," I said, "Send them to the mills."

"But my parents will die doing that sort of labor!" Meiko protested.

"Doesn't matter to me. There will be no direct order for death from me so, technically, I'm sparing them. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You're the cruelest, most horrible, vilest… _creature _to ever walk the face of the earth!" Meiko raged.

"Take her away," I said, lazily flopping into my throne.

"I'll cause your downfall if it's the last thing I do!" Meiko shouted as she and her family were drug from the room, "I'll tear that crown off your hideous head if it means the death of me! I won't stop until…"

The guard finally managed to drag her out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"And that is how you deal with troublesome peasants," I said, grinning over at Len, who was wide-eyed and shocked.

"Rin, they could've paid you back," Len said once he was able to speak, "Why treat them so harshly?"

"Because I need money _now, _Len. Now that they are no longer running their farm I can take it and sell it to someone who can cultivate it better and bring in more money," I explained, "You've got a lot to learn about running a country."

"Why do you need money so badly?" Len asked.

"Len, look around and tell me what you see."

"Uh… a big room… guards… you…" Len said looking around, "What about it?"

"Honestly, Len," I sighed, "See all these exquisite pieces of furniture? The wall hangings, the whole room's décor? Do you see this dress I'm wearing?"

"Yes."

"They cost money, Len! To live in high quality you have to have money! I _enjoy_ living in high quality, thus _I need money!_ It's not that hard to understand."

"So you sent them to work in the mills, basically sentencing her parents to death, just so you could keep buying pretty dresses and nice furniture?"

"Well, when you put it that way it makes me sound evil," I said, "I'm the Queen of a country Len! That's a lot of work! I _deserve _to live nicely! The least those peasants could've done was make sure their crops didn't die. Or maybe save up some money in case they did."

I looked to Len for acceptance of my reasons, but he just sighed and said, "Rin… you've changed a lot."

"Of course I have. I keep telling you: I'm the ruler of a country now. You can't expect me to treat the whole thing like a game. I've got to take charge, make things happen."

Len nodded, "Of course…"

"You agreed to be my servant, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Len said, assuredly, "I'll do anything."

"Then don't question me. I know what I'm doing," I said, smiling at him, "Now, go see to it that that family is sent to the mills as I ordered."

Len hesitated, but did as I said.


End file.
